


Silk and Rope on Skin

by floof



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, BDSM, Blindfolds, Doribull, Gags, Light Spanking, M/M, Rope Bondage, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian paints the prettiest picture, one Bull hopes only he'll get to see.</p>
<p>(Smut. I'm talking about smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Rope on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Have porn *throws confetti*
> 
> Thank you [Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison) for the hand holding and beta. You're the best.
> 
> I don't think there's anything trigger worthy in this fic, use the tags to see if it's for you?

_“You remember what to do if you want out, right?” Bull leaned forward to kiss his lover, stopping just short when he heard a sigh. “Dorian. I'm pretty good at reading people, but I never want to hurt you. Humor me?”_

_Bull felt the grin against his lips, and pulled back to look at Dorian. Of the many ways only he got to see the oft prickly mage, this was one of his favorites. Exasperated and just a bit playful, if impatient. Still, the Bull folded his arms and waited silently for Dorian to answer._

_“Yes, Yes. I drop the little knitted ball and you stop immediately. Such a guache little thing – did Cremisius make it?”_

_His second had in fact made it but that was beside the point. Bull chose to ignore the half jibe, and went on. “And if you need to slow down?”_

_“I nudge you with my head.” Dorian sighed loudly then, opening his mouth to complain once more. Bull decided to cut him off._

_“And if you can't reach me?”_

_Another sigh, but this one sounded fond as Dorian gazed up at Bull with half lidded eyes. “I tap you with my foot. And If I can't do that, I just drop the ball anyway and we continue without the gag.”_

_“If -”_

_“Yes, yes. If and only if I say I want to keep going. And after we've rested a little.” Dorian shook his head, then leaned up to kiss Bull's lips. They were softer then his own, unscarred, and parted sweetly when he slid in his tongue._

_“Good. Then lets get started.”_

~

It had been awhile since they'd last been able to play like this, long and slow. Hard and fast was all well and good, so was rough and tumble; but quick hand jobs on the dusty road with the Inquisitor couldn't compare to a night of drawn out sex. Ropes or no ropes. 

Tonight was a ropes kind of night, so Bull took his time choosing. Dorian lay on his stomach, watching him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Bull could only return it with a grin of his own.

“You ready for this?” He rifled through his chest, hands running over the various sets of rope and ties he'd collected over the years. Bull settled on a softer rope, dyed a light pink. He only got a soft scoff from Dorian when he pulled it out and set it on the bed.

“Must everything be pink with you?”

“Well I'm sure I could find some in stripes if you like.” Bull nodded downwards. “To match my pants. Know how much you love them.”

“Pink it is!” Without being asked, Dorian sat up and knelt on the bed, arms behind him. It sent a thrill through Bull's chest, warmed his cheeks, and he paused to shake his head, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

Bull pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, humming a little song to himself while he got to work. It was a Chargers song, one of the raunchier ones, but the tune was soft and sweet. Nipping at Dorian's neck, he worried a mark there before pulling back to admire his work.

He had to take a long breath; the sight of Dorian's arms crisscrossed in rope making his cock stir in his pants. Bull reached forward to check that they had enough give; and nodded in satisfaction. Just tight enough, but it wouldn't hurt his Kadan.

“Still good?” A breathy sigh and a nod from Dorian was his answer.

Now came the fun part. 

Pulling the rest of the items from his chest, he set them on the bed to; in front of Dorian. First one long strip of cloth; a soft silk, dyed pink. That got him another scoff but Bull only grinned. It was followed by another, shorter cloth; the same color as before. The soft gasp of breath he cherished a moment before bringing out the final piece, a small, knitted ball.

It was soft, and knitted in various colors. Bull couldn't remember when Krem had given it to him, only that he'd been confused by it at the time. Now, cut loose from the Qun, he felt he had a better understanding. Or well, he was getting there.

The ball he carefully placed in between Dorian's hands, then picked him up and set him in his lap. Bull didn't stop Dorian from rubbing up against him, his naked body warm against Bull's still clothed one. Kissing first one eyelid then then next, he pressed their foreheads together.

“Alright there, Dorian?”

“Mmm...”

“Hey, Kadan. Words?” Bull wanted him all soft and sweet, enjoying himself, but first he had to make sure they were on the same page.

“Mmm – Yes, I'm good. Shall we?” Dorian was a bit breathless, and Bull could feel a damp patch being worn on his pants from the way he was rubbing up against them. It brought a chuckle to his lips. For all Dorian's complaints, he still found a use for them.

Bull kissed him again, long and slow, one hand running up and down his back. He traced the mage's spine with rough fingertips, squeezed on one firm butt-cheek while his other hand dug under the bed. It took him a minute to find what he was looking for, having to go by feel. But he didn't want to move just yet.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Setting both items down on the bed, he pulled away from the kiss, nipping at Dorian's lips one last time.

“Ready?” At Dorian's nod Bull reached for the strips of cloth. A touch to his lovers jaw had Dorian opening his mouth, and Bull carefully wrapped the shorter strip around his face, pulling it taunt so he couldn't quite close his mouth.

Already drool collected at the corners of Dorian's mouth, and Bull felt him shiver. He leaned forward to nuzzle the others cheek, his rough stubble rasping against the smoother brown skin.

Bull decided to give Dorian a moment to adjust, and ran his fingers up and down the others sides, scratching now and again. He pointedly ignored the hard cock rubbing into his pants, not frantic enough yet for him to try and stop it. But it was getting there.

Shushing him, he pulled back to watch for a moment. Dorian painted a pretty picture; sweat running down his back, his hair already curling downwards with the weight. He strained against the ropes now and again, not fighting, just testing their give. Each time sent a little shiver down his frame which Bull's eye ate up hungrily. His lovers cock was a deep red, already so hard and wanting, just for him.

It was perfect. Or, it would be soon. 

Grinning, he pulled up the second strip of cloth. Dorian's eyes followed his movements, growing wider as Bull brought it forward for him to inspect. 

“You ready?” Bull chuckled at Dorian's muffled grunt. “Yeah, you're ready. Such a good boy for me, huh? My Dorian...”

He leaned forward, dropping a kiss to each eyelid. Normally he didn't like to blindfold Dorian during their play, but Dorian had asked for this. Still, he paused when he felt his lover tremble, and ran a hand up and down his back to steady him. 

The game was only fun if they were both enjoying themselves, after all. When Dorian had settled, Bull leaned down to tie the blindfold on, softer then the gag, but tight enough it wouldn't come loose when they both got soaked with sweat. 

And oh, he definitely had plans for that to happen tonight. But first...

Sitting up, he squeezed Dorian's shoulder to reassure him he wasn't leaving, then scooted to the side of the bed. It was quick work to rid himself of his pants, and Bull paused to let out a sigh of relief as his erection was freed. He was good at keeping himself in check, he liked to draw things out, more focused on his partners pleasure then his own.

Still, it was good to not be tormented by the rough fabric any longer. Climbing back on the bed, he pulled Dorian between his legs, let their cocks rub together for a moment, just to take the edge off. The muffled moan and squirming of his lover when he pulled away had him chuckling.

“Patience, Kadan. We have time.” Bull couldn't quite make out what Dorian said in reply, but he laughed just the same. “We've only just started.”

That got him quite a groan, Dorian's head drooping as he pulled against the ropes. Bull let him sit in silence for a moment before taking pitying and reaching for the oil. Uncorking the cap, he poured a good bit of it on his hand, letting the slick substance flow over his fingers. Making sure he coated his fingers well, he reached behind Dorian, pausing to slap down hard on one cheek.

Dorian jumped at that, the gag twisting in his mouth. Even the cloth couldn't keep the hiss of pain completely muffled. Bull repeated the action, rubbing up against Dorian as he did, his lovers cock dripping precum and making them both wetter. 

Deciding he'd toyed with Dorian enough, he stroked the abused cheek, shivering a little himself at how warm the skin was. Then he slid his fingers lower, running just the tip of one around his boy's puckered hole. 

It had been awhile, but they'd done this often enough there wasn't much resistance as Bull slowly inserted just the tip inside. He groaned at how warm Dorian's body was, at how he seemed to draw him deeper in. 

But he would be patient, even if his dick wanted him to just sink inside that tight heat and rut until completion. Bull was better then that. He was no monster, wouldn't ever become one. Heeding his own rules would see to that.

He ran his finger in circles around the inside of his lover, coating that warmth with heat even as it tried to draw his finger deeper in. Soon he added another finger, scissoring them and holding Dorian's hole open a moment. Bull could feel Dorian shake, feel the sweat dripping down onto his own body, so he took pity on him and pulled away.

Dorian must not have seen it as pity; for he leaned forward, pressing up into Bull. Muffled cries and pleas left him, but none sounded like the watchword so Bull ignored his fussing. The knitted ball was still gripped tight in Dorian's hand as well, and he flexed his fingers as Bull ran his hand over Dorian's to make sure he was still with him.

Now for the part he was sure Dorian wouldn't like, despite agreeing on it before hand. Bull pulled a wooden plug from where he'd laid it earlier, then poured more oil over top it. Corking the vial, he set it aside for the moment.

As if he could sense what was happening, Dorian started to shiver. 

“Sssh. It's okay. I'm here.” Kissing up the side of his lovers neck, Bull bit down lightly just under his ear, never enough to hurt. But as a reminded he wasn't alone. When Dorian stilled, he pulled back to admire his handiwork.

His kadan was an absolute wreck. His hair and mustache were in a disarray; curling in opposite directions and plastered to his head with sweat. His brown skin glowed under the candle light, the ropes already leaving indentations in his arms. His cock was an angry red now, precum leaking steadily, little whimpers muffling against the gag. 

His blindfold was wet, from sweat or tears Bull couldn't tell. He leaned forward to kiss it.

“Sssh. You're doing so well.” Bull decided he'd made Dorian wait long enough, and slowly worked the plug inside him. It was thick, but not long, just enough to tease. All the same, Dorian groaned when it was seated within.

He let Dorian squirm for a few moments; sitting back to watch as his lover tried to get the thick plug to rub up against his prostate. Bull grinned as Dorian moaned, unable to get any relief. He watched for awhile, stroking himself with an oiled palm. Never enough to get close to the edge, just giving himself a taste of what was to come.

When he felt Dorian'd had enough, he reached up and undid the gag. Bull let Dorian pant for just a moment before he swooped in for a kiss, their tongues caressing each other as they rubbed up against each other.

Bull was loath to stop, but someone had to. Ignoring his lovers groan, he pressed another small kiss to his lips then laid back, legs spread even wider.

“You know what I want.” His words were rough with sex, but the hand that gripped the back of Dorian's neck was soft, reassuring as he lead him downwards to his waiting cock. 

He didn't have to say anything more; Dorian's lips parted around the head of his cock without preamble. Grunting as his world went white, Bull gripped the edge of the bed with his spare hand, the other holding Dorian in place.

Dorian teased him at first, giving the head little cat licks, playing with his foreskin. Bull didn't rush him, his head fell back and he breathed hard. Finally, Dorian took him down as far as he could then pulled back up, keeping a steady pace.

He licked and sucked at the tip, then slid down until Bull could feel him choke. But before Bull could pull him back, Dorian raised up of his own accord, dragging teeth and tongue along the thick veins of Bull's cock.

It wasn't long before Bull felt himself nearing the edge, pleasure humming in his veins as he started to fuck Dorian's mouth, soft at first then hard at Dorian's groans of encouragement. He came with a roar, flooding his lovers mouth with cum.

The world went white again, and he panted, tongue lolling out. The pants soon turned to chuckles as he looked down, to where Dorian was still lapping at his spent cock. Most of the cum was gone, either swallowed when he'd came, or lapped up. But some still streaked through Dorian's mustache, or stained his face.

It was perfect look, and Bull ran his hands through Dorian's hair as his mage kept cleaning him up.

“Good boy.” Dorian's lips turned up at that, but he still didn't speak, just nuzzled his head against Bull's sweaty thigh. “Always so good for me. I'll reward you, but I need a minute... how about I warm you up in the mean time?”

Bull chuckled for effect, then harder at the way Dorian perked up. 

“Such a sweet boy.” Sitting up, Bull drew Dorian into his lap, dropping kisses on every part of his skin he could reach as they got settled. He kept a steady hand on Dorian's back, studying him with a keen eye. 

His kadan hadn't said anything for awhile, maybe he was too far down to realize he could. That was fine, good even, but Bull didn't want to go farther then Dorian could take. So they sat like that for awhile, Bull just petting his lover.

When Dorian started to nuzzle him, Bull knew they'd had enough of a respite. He gave his lover one last kiss as he eased the plug out from inside him, switching it out with his fingers.

Dorian let out a low hiss, the oil having dried somewhat. But his channel was slick still, and Bull eased his fingers inside bit by bit. Just ghosting the tips over his lovers prostate, he rutted against Dorian's leg, relishing the over sensitivity as his cock started to rise again.

It'd be awhile, but he could tease Dorian in the meantime. They both enjoyed it. So he kept it up, feather light touches to his kadan's prostate, letting his fingertips drag on the way out, then slowing slipping back in, never pressing down.

Now and again he'd rub his stomach against Dorian's dripping hardness, just enough to tease but never satisfy. Bull was rewarded with moans and half curses, words lost to his lover now. 

Finally he relented, pressing down hard on his prostate, rubbing against it until Dorian squirmed and moaned, desperate for attention on his cock as well. Bull only half complied, wrapping his other hand loosely around the heated flesh, letting Dorian's precum slick the way as he stroked up and down.

It wasn't enough for him to come, but all the same Bull stopped when he felt Dorian begin to shake. Shushing him with a kiss, he groped around for the oil and poured the remainder over his now hard cock.

Kissing Dorian deeply, he lifted his bound lover up, hands slick against his sides. Dorian's head tilted back and he moaned as Bull entered him, groaning himself as that tight ring of muscle gripped him. He rocked forward into tight heat, resting his head against Dorian's shoulders, mindful of his horns as he did.

Dorian was warm inside, fiery like a dragon and oh that mental image made Bull thrust up harder, his balls slapping against Dorian's ass. The moan he got was appreciative, so he did it again, then again, his hands gripping tight against his lovers hips, nails leaving half circles on the brown skin.

Neither of them would last much longer and they both knew it. But Bull was determined to make Dorian come first, his hips driving upwards even as his balls drew tighter, his soft stomach rubbing over his lovers cock with each thrust.

Dorian kept letting out little cries and yips, giving back as good as he got even bound as he was, clenching down tight on Bull's cock and bouncing as best he could. Which wasn't much, but Bull could appreciate the effort.

Appreciate it with a grin.

Bull leaned forward, kissing Dorian as he gave another hard thrust, his stomach rubbing harder against Dorian's cock. It was then he felt it; Dorian shuddering, his body locking up tight as he came with a cry, clenching ever tighter around him.

“That's it, yes! Just like that!” Bull lapsed into Qunlat then, pounding into him hard enough to bruise. It wasn't long before he let out his own growl, shouting Dorian's name as he came for the second time that night.

 

The only sound for awhile was panting, the two of them breathing as they came down from their high. Bull didn't rush to pull out, instead choosing to relish the feel of his lover around him a moment longer. Eventually gravity did the work for him, and he slid out with a groan and a rush of cum.

He eased Dorian down onto his front, kissing in between his shoulder blades as he did. Sweet nothings were whispered into his lovers skin as he untied the ropes, Bull's hands rubbing over the abused skin. Nothing seemed out of place – Dorian would have a few marks tomorrow, but he'd love it.

His naughty, naughty Kadan. 

Bull stood on shaky legs to get the pitcher of water he'd left on the drawers Dorian insisted on keeping in his room. He poured some into two cups, took a deep drink from his, then poured the rest onto a cloth. 

Cloth in one hand, cup in the other, he headed back over to the bed. Gently sitting back down, he pulled Dorian into his lap and cleaned him up, leaving the blindfold on for now. He didn't want him to drop from coming back up too fast.

Even the rough cloth had Dorian moaning, so Bull kept it slow and light, cleaning them both up and being extra gentle as he passed between Dorian's legs.

“Hey, you good?” At Dorian's nod, he tilted his lovers head back and pressed the cup against his lips. Bull started to worry when the water slid down Dorian's face at first, but then his lover took great, greedy gulps. “Slow down, I can always go get more.”

Dorian only murmured in response to that, but he did acquiescence. Bull kissed at his hair as he finished the cup, then reached down to ease off the blindfold.

“Hey there....” Bull beamed down at him, grin slightly crooked. “We good?”

“Mmm....” Dorian smiled up at him, eyes half lidded. He didn't say anything, just nuzzled into Bull's side like he belonged there. Bull felt the same, so it was all good.

They laid together for awhile, Bull talking in a soft voice of nonsense things; what he'd had for breakfast, what he wanted for tomorrow. If it was going to snow tonight. He'd have to get the blanket if so, would Dorian like that?

Dorian replied via curling up on his chest like a cat. So Bull took that as a yes, pulling the covers over the both of them.

~

_“You know you don't have to leave when we're done, right?”_

_“I know. Now do **you** know it doesn't mean anything against you if I do?” Dorian fussed with his outfit, getting each buckle off in order. “You're my Amatus; and surely you must realize what it means that I keep coming back.”_

_“Heh. Yeah Kadan, I do.” Bull watched him fondly as he finished undressing. “Believe me, I do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> welp that's one way to get back into writing i guess
> 
> ....did this need to be this long? ah well.


End file.
